Bloody Christmas
by L'Eclat de la Lune
Summary: OS . Voldemort mort, Harry haïssait viscéralement quand même deux choses : Noël et le Ministère. Alors, les deux en même temps, c'était un peu trop pour ses nerfs...


**Bloody Christmas**

**Disclaimer :** Non, tout ce beau bazar n'est toujours pas à moi, sinon j'irai pas m'amuser à faire des débilités pareilles plutôt que de faire quelque chose de constructif, hein…

**Rating :** Et bien, pas grand-chose, juste du vocabulaire assez… et bien, mes personnages et ceux que j'utilise sont pas très bien élevés, dirons nous. Vocabulaire fleuri et allusions douteuses, vous êtes prévenus x3

**Genre :** Nowel, à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux, du gros n'importe quoi et du foutage de gueule en puissance. OS, slash, peut être, on verra comment ça vient. Alors les homophobes, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, hein. Très très vague le slash, et que pour ceux qui veulent, en fait x3

**Note d'Auteur :** Bon, soyez heureux, j'ai eu envie de faire un OS pour nowel, et je m'en suis rappelée le 22 au soir. Bref, mission impossible, me connaissant, mais j'ai toujours eu comme idole dans ma vie Tom Cruise, alors je l'ai fait, héhé.

Alors, oui, je sais, je sais, je devrais m'occuper de De Sang Froid, pour ceux qui lisent, et pour tout vous dire, me reste qu'à recopier (ce qui est une partie assez chiante) alors voilà.

Et aussi, je prends en compte ce qui m'arrange, donc tout le monde il est beau il est gentil, Voldoudou est au cimetière et tient compagnie à quelques uns de ses camarades, je dirais pas lesquels, parce que j'en sais rien, Fudge est toujours ministre – plus pour longtemps 3 – et on sait pas trop depuis quand tout le monde s'est pas revu. Débrouillez vous avec ça, hein. Et je fais référence à des personnages de De Sang Froid, mais c'est que des références, y'a pas de rapport.

AAAAAH, putain . Feufeunet, il fait chier, même quand il veut pas. Bref, deuxième édition, et c'est PAS ma faute, je défend quiconque de le dire . Lui non plus, nowel, y connaît pas. Lulu, remet moi les reviews, par pitiééééééé T.T

* * *

Aaaaaah, Noël… Les rues marchandes bondées quand on a eu le malheur de pas acheter ses cadeaux en avance, les chants criants à la radio dès qu'on a le malheur de l'allumer pour, hypothétiquement, écouter les nouvelles du jours, les fumets aux saveurs alléchantes sortant de certains magasins, totalement inexistantes, et ce froid polaire qui vous décourageait de sortir de chez vous pour n'importe quoi (même la bouffe à l'épicerie du coin) sans au moins cinq couches de vêtements sous peine de se transformer en bonhomme de neige, totalement contre notre volonté…

Non, honnêtement, Noël, Harry, il… haïssait totalement cette satanée fête. Il l'abhorrait, l'avait totalement en horreur, au point d'être à deux doigts d'étriper tous les Pères Noël qui lui était donné de croiser dans les magasins, allant jusqu'à tout ce qui était rond et rouge. Bref.

Pourquoi une telle haine envers cette si maaaaagnifique fête ? Parce que, à l'origine, si fête était siiiii merveilleuse, c'était pas à cause du petit Jésus (déjà, c'était même pas sa vraie date de naissance, et en plus, personne n'en avait rien à secouer, de toute façon), c'était pour les cadeaux. Or, des cadeaux, on peut pas dire qu'il en ait eu beaucoup. Oh, très simple à expliquer, vraiment : Dursley et Noël dans une même phrase, ça ne donnait jamais rien de bon pour le pauvre héro martyr qui habitait sous leur toit.

Et après, les cadeaux de ses amis étaient bien sympathiques, mais à douze ans, on a un peu pas d'argent, et c'est déjà pas le notre. De même que les cadeaux de Mme Weasley étaient bien gentils, mais ce n'était guère plus que des cadeaux pour « mais-si-tu-sais-chéri-l'ami-de-Ron-celui-avec-qui-il-parle-Quidditch-pas-des-devoirs-pas-encore-des-filles-et-compare-la-taille-de-son-ongle-de-petit-doigt-de-pied ». Même s'il avait eu la cape de son père… un album photo… un Eclair de Feu… Bon, okay, oui, les cadeaux… Mais comme, pendant près de dix ans, Noël était égal pour Harry Potter à beaucoup plus de travail que n'importe quel autre jour – et une baffe aussi, s'il avait de la chance –, on avait du mal à changer ses habitudes… Même une décennie après… Bref.

Et puis, de toute manière, pour lui, désormais, Noël était synonyme d'emmerdes pas possibles, car oui ! le Survivant ne s'était pas contenté de survivre, il avait vaincu, aussi : Voldemort, dans son genre, lui tapait prodigieusement sur le système (et son rire à la con lui donnait mal au crâne).

Et donc, qui dit victoire sur le grand méchant pas beau, dit réunions et fêtes et galas et autres conneries dans le genre interminables, accompagnés de discours pompeux et assommant à souhait, dont, malheureusement, le nombre ne décroissait pas même au bout de deux ans : y'en avait toujours autant, et c'était toujours aussi chiant.

Et voilà pourquoi sa pauvre personne se retrouvait en ce funeste soir, le cul collé sur une chaise, à « écouter » – oh ironie – cette saleté de ministre – mais comment ce type pouvait-il encore être à la tête du gouvernement ? – entamer son cinquante quatrième feuillet de monologue soporifique au malheur de presque toutes les personnes de la salle. Sauf Ombrage, cette grosse truie, qu'il avait croisée tout à l'heure. Puis, franchement, faudrait songer à innover un peu, de temps en temps, même lui finissait par les connaître presque par cœur…

« …célébrer notre unité au sein de la société communautaire, qui a été possible uniquement grâce aux innombrables sacrifices que le ministère a pu faire pour la cause du juste et du peuple… »

Et blablabla. Tout un tas de bobards que tout le monde savait hypocrites mais que cet abruti notoire disait quand même. Aaaah, si seulement il avait les jumeaux Weasley sous la main… Pourquoi était-il là, déjà ? Ah, oui… Hermione l'avait menacé de filer son adresse à Cho Chang s'il « sortait pas de son trou, et plus vite que ça, y'en a marre maintenant ! ». Pauvre de lui… Cette emmerdeuse avait voulu se venger de son refus d'être avec eux pour le Réveillon…

* * *

Une bonne heure plus tard, toujours dans le gaz – néanmoins, il avait eu de la chance, le voisin sur lequel il s'était endormi s'était trouvé être Sackelbolt – Harry déambula d'une démarche somnambulaire vers un des buffets. Pitié, quelque chose de fort, pour qu'il puisse se torcher un peu, ou ça allait se finir en génocide ministériel… Y'avait pas moyen d'être aussi chiant…

Il finit par tomber, au bout de quelques minutes, sur le coin alcool de cette fantastique soirée. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage… jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte, qu'en fait, il y avait que du champagne… Ah, fuck the world…

* * *

Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu était en train d'essayer de se noyer dans son verre, à défaut de pouvoir se saouler un bon coup, lorsqu'une voix traînante vint l'interrompre dans ses vaines tentatives de suicide.

« Oh, mais ne serait ce pas le héro Potter… ? »

Harry daigna lever le nez pour tomber sur des yeux gris. Ah ben tiens, manquait plus que ça…

« Ah, Malfoy… Je viens de me rendre compte, c'est fou comment c'était trop bien, quand t'étais pas là tout ce temps… On se rend compte de ce qu'on a que quand on le perd… Dommage.

-Toujours aussi bien élevé, à ce que je vois, grinça le blond.

-Si j'avait été élevé, à la limite, je dis pas, mais là, c'est un peu gros…

-Voyez vous ça… Le Héro du monde sorcier est un illustre malpoli doublé d'un alcoolique.

-Ca, j'aimerais bien… mais y'a que du Champagne. Vous, les nobles, vous connaissez pas la vodka, le rhum, le Whisky, je sais pas, moi… ?

-C'est pour le bas peuple.

-Ah, mais quelle bande de coincés, je vous jure… »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Harry se détourna de Malfoy, à la recherche d'hypothétiques boissons plus fortes, laissant le blond assez surpris. Cette face de Harry Potter, elle lui était inconnue… Où donc était passé le Saint ?

« Qu'est ce que tu fais planté au milieu, Draco ? »

Le blond fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son parrain.

« Euh… Il me semble que je viens de croiser un schizophrène…

-Un schizophrène ? »

A ce moment, Potter passa à coté d'eux, en pestant « Crétin de Ministre de mes deux, je lui foutrais son sapin dans le cul, moi… »

Severus reporta son attention sur le Serpentard.

« Ah, je suppose que tu parles de celui là…

-En effet.

-C'est un peu normal… Ce garçon, tu peux penser que tu le connais, après sept ans passés à le côtoyer, mais en fait, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

-Ah ?

-Oui, toi, tu l'as pas vraiment vu après Poudlard. Tu penses que c'est un Saint, sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, révulsé à la moindre injustice, voir arrogant… alors qu'en fait, c'est qu'un petit con yankee.

-Vous parlez de moi ? »

Le brun était apparu d'un coup à coté d'eux, se recevant un regard noir de la part de son ancien professeur.

« Potter, je vous serais gré de ne pas faire d'apparition comme ça. Et êtes vous devenu imbu de vous-même au point de repérer dès qu'on parle de vous ?

-Non, ça, en général, je fuis. C'est juste que je vous ai entendu, vous, parler de moi à l'aide de termes élogieux, alors bon.

-…Elogieux ?

-Ben, vous m'avez appelé « petit con yankee », c'est une certaine amélioration par rapport au « petit con arrogant ». J'aurais peut être droit un jour à un « petit con » tout court, voir même à mon prénom – abandonnez mon nom de famille, vous vous retrouveriez con si je le changeais –, qui sait. Oh, ou même, vous m'appelleriez pas du tout, ou alors « hey, toi, là bas ! », c'est pas mal, non plus… »

Draco en avait presque la bouche ouverte. C'était réellement le Survivant ? Y'avait comme un fossé entre celui là et celui qu'il connaissait, fut un temps. Potter fut interrompu dans son monologue par un :

« Hey, toi, là bas !

-Ah bah voilà, suffisait de demander, sourit le brun en se tournant vers son interlocuteur. Oh, Yann.

-Salut, mon pote. Euh… Dis, Harry, tu fais quoi ici ? D'habitude, t'aimes vraiment pas venir à ce genre de comité de coincés, ou alors, tu mets le bazar… »

A ces mots, une explosion retentit quelque part sur la droite, suivie bien vite de quelques hurlements.

« Ah ouais, je me disais…

-On m'a menacé, j'ai pas eu le choix. Mais j'allais pas me gêner, non plus… »

Une seconde détonation retentit, à gauche cette fois ci, accompagnée d'un bruit de truc gluant absolument dégueulasse. Un peu de la gelée verte arriva non loin d'eux.

« J'aurais peut être du demander aux jumeaux ce que c'était, avant de les utiliser, leurs produits…

-Bah, c'est expérimental. » ricana le nouveau venu, puis devant le regard faussement ahuri de Harry, ajouta : « Quoi ?

-Tu viens de dire un mot de plus de trois syllabes. Serais tu devenu intelligent ?

-Défaillance technique.

-Ah, tu recommences ! Vade retro Satanas, j'approche pas les gens avec plus que vingt trois de QI, moi ! »

A ces mots, le brun partit en courant comme un fou furieux, manquant d'assommer près de dix-huit personnes avec ses mouvements de bras. Son ami le suivait d'un regard neutre.

« Mon Dieu, Joshua a déteint sur lui… »

Et il se mit à rire, sous le regard perplexe de Malfoy et agacé de Snape.

« Qui êtes vous ? demanda le blond.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir, répondit Snape à la place du concerné.

-Ooooh, Snape, j'vous avais pas vu !

-Continuez, surtout, grimaça le professeur.

A ce moment, le Survivant repassa à coté d'eux, une baguette pas à lui entre les mains.

« Tiens, t'es encore là, toi ? s'étonna le brun.

-Ben oui, je peux pas rentrer, Nathaniel veut me faire porter une soubrette.

-… Hein ?

-J'ai perdu au poker, et comme j'avais pas d'argent…

-Bah, ça aurait pu être pire… Je comprend pas trop, là…

-Disons que c'est la totale transformation, en passant par l'épilation, donc très peu pour moi. C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il, en désignant le morceau de bois entre les doigts d'Harry.

-Hahahahaha, c'est à Fudge. Il est venu m'enquiquiner, et il avait qu'à prendre de l'alcool.

-Oh, j'en ai dans la voiture, si tu veux.

-T'es venu en voiture ?! s'exclama Harry.

-Ben, oui.

-T'as tué combien de personnes sur le chemin ?

-Oh, sept ou huit piétons… si tu continues à m'enquiquiner, j'vais me casser et te laisser te saouler avec du jus de fruits…

-J'te suis, j'te suis. »

Une fois les deux acolytes partis, Draco se tourna vers son parrain.

« C'était quoi, ça ?

-Vraiment, on voit que t'as pas recroisé Potter après Poudlard…

-Quoi ?

-Harry Potter est réputé aujourd'hui, pour ceux qui le connaissent un minimum, pour s'être lié d'amitié avec tout un tas de vampires. Dont celui que tu viens de voir, qui est d'ailleurs resté un peu trop longtemps au Square Grimmault pour ma santé mentale, avant la fin de la guerre.

-Attend, attend. Ce type est un vampire ?

-Oh oui… On dirait pas comme ça, mais pour être tombé sur lui de manière totalement fortuite alors qu'il chassait, j'en sais quelque chose.

-Attend… Ces vampires se nourrissent de sang humain ?

-Qu'est ce que tu crois… ?

-Et Saint Potter, il dit rien ?

-Saint Potter, comme tu dis, il en a rien à cirer. »

Draco en aurait presque sursauté. Le Survivant venait encore d'apparaître d'un coup à coté d'eux, avec le vampire.

« Mr Potter, qu'est ce que je vous ai dis ? grinça son ancien professeur.

-De pas apparaître comme ça. Mais franchement, c'est marrant, et vous devriez être habitué. Honnêtement, vous devriez vous décoincer un peu, Snape.

-Soyez poli.

-J'vais pas non plus vous appeler professeur toute ma vie… »

A ce moment, il y eut un bruit d'explosion derrière eux, et un gros nuage noir se forma.

« Euh… Harry ? l'appela Yann, observant le phénomène.

-Quoi ?

-C'était censé faire quoi, ce truc ?

-Sais pas, y'avait que marqué 'Bump' dessus…

-Au moins, le bruit, c'est ça…

-Bon, allons nous bourrer la gueule ! commença Potter, tout sourire

-…Tiens. Hey, Harry ?

-Quoi, encore ?

-T'aurais pas des piercings en plus ?

-Si si. »

Ah bah tiens, autre chose que Draco n'avait pas remarqué, chez le Survivant. Il ne lui était vraiment pas familier, celui là…

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, Draco était à la recherche du Survivant, parce que, bon, s'il était venu à cette satanée soirée tellement chiante, c'était avant tout pour revoir Harry Potter, l'homme fantôme, dont tout le monde parlait mais que personne ne voyait jamais, comme les OVNI. Même si ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, même pas dans les cachots de Voldemort. Mais bon, ça faisait quand même trois ans qu'il n'avait ne serait ce qu'entraperçu Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu. Et que bon, même si ça lui arrachait la gueule et broyait les entrailles de le dire, il lui avait manqué, ce con.

Il refaisait encore un tour de la salle du regard lorsqu'il intercepta un de ses anciens camarades.

« Hey, Blaise.

-Oh, salut, Drake, sourit le jeune homme. Je désespérais de te trouver. Je crois que je maudirais jamais assez mon paternel de me forcer à aller à ce genre de trucs, honnêtement. En plus, y'a que des vieux.

-Merci, grogna le blond.

-Raaaah, t'as pas changé. Faut pas tout prendre pour toi, hein.

-Si, j'ai changé !

-Oui oui, si tu le dis… »

Si Blaise n'avait retenu qu'une chose dans sa vie, c'était bien de ne jamais contrarier Draco Malfoy (et saboter une potion à Snape), ça pouvait durer des heures, et franchement, il avait autre chose à faire.

« D'ailleurs, je comprend toujours pas pourquoi t'es là, toi…

-Oh rien. J'avais rien de prévu de toute manière… »

Blaise lança un regard suspicieux au blond. Rien d'autre à faire ? Le Grand Draco Malfoy, le mec qui faisait la une des journaux toutes les semaines, n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que d'aller dans une de ses soirées plus que connues pour être les plus atroces du système ? C'était plus que bizarre. Enfin, en lui-même, Draco Malfoy était bizarre, alors un peu plus un peu moins…

« Dis, t'aurais pas vu –

-Potter ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, provoquant un sourire plus qu'énorme chez son camarade. Ah ben voilà, il comprenait tout de suite mieux. Draco se sentit brusquement mal face à la tête de son camarade : ça, ça sentait très mauvais pour lui.

« Hahahaha, changé, hein, ricana le brun. Enfin, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était encore en train de s'enfiler je ne sais trop quoi, et je veux pas le savoir, et y'avait Ombrage pas loin. Je me suis enfui avant que la chose ne tombe sur lui. Ça va péter, et on a même commencé à prendre les paris pour savoir qui tuerait l'autre en premier.

-Il est saoul ?

-Oh, à peine éméché… Remarque, je crois l'avoir jamais vu torché, ce type… »

Draco grimaça : était-il vraiment le seul à ne pas savoir ce qu'était devenu Potter ? Visiblement, c'était pas une histoire de rivalité entre Maisons…

Il prit congé de Blaise, et se dirigea vers le futur champ de bataille, sous le regard amusé de son ami, qui parcourut ensuite la salle, à la recherche d'un compagnon d'infortune. Dure la vie d'aristocrates…

* * *

Draco finit par trouver Harry, en même temps qu'Ombrage. Cette fois ci, le vampire n'était pas avec lui.

« Mr Potter ! s'exclama … la chose, de sa voix nasillarde bien connue.

-Ah, Ombrage. J'étais tellement pas pressé de vous voir… déclara le brun, un rictus dégoûté au visage.

-Oh… Oh ! Quelle vulgarité !

-Oui oui, sourit-il.

-Mr Potter, continua l'abominable truc rose, passant outre. Elle aurait bien l'occasion de s'énerver plus tard.

-Oui, je sais, c'est mon nom. Vous savez, j'ai une gourmette pour pas l'oublier, j'ai pas besoin de vous…

-SUFFIT ! hurla Ombrage.

-Oui oui…

-Bien, sourit-elle. Ne trouvez vous pas extrêmement déplacé d'amener une de ces… choses –

-Oh, vous avez un congénère ? Où ça ? Où ça ?! Faut que je filme ça pour l'envoyer au Département des Catastrophes presque naturelles !

-QUOI ?!

-Rien, rien, continuez, sourit niaisement Harry. Ah, que c'était gratifiant.

-Vous… Vous !

-Oui, moi, moi. Je vous écoute. Vous voudriez pas que je parle à votre place, non plus ?

-Oh !

-Je sais, je sais. Autre chose ? »

L'employée ministérielle se força à se calmer. Oh oui, elle se débarrasserait de cet empêcheur de tourner en rond ! Elle le ferait mettre en prison, foi d'Ombrage ! (Les paris sont ouverts)

« Je disais –

-Et j'attend toujours, souligna le brun.

-Donc ! éructa Ombrage. Ne trouvez vous pas déplacé d'amener une des ces créatures avec vous dans un rassemblement de personnes respectables ?

-Qui ?

-Votre compagnon, déclara dédaigneusement Ombrage.

-Ah, Yann ? C'est pas moi qui l'ai amené, il est venu tout seul. Vous savez, il est grand, il a deux jambes, et un GPS.

-C'est tout de même votre faute si cette créature est ici !

-Oui oui, tout à fait.

-C'est absolument malvenu !

-Oh, vraiment ? Tant mieux, alors !

-Vous êtes toujours aussi mal élevé qu'à quinze ans ! s'énerva la secrétaire.

-Hahahaha, tellement pas…

-Oh que si !

-Non non, ricana le Survivant. J'étais gentil et sage, à quinze ans.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas réglé ce problème de mensonges, à ce que je vois, grinça Ombrage.

-C'est sur que Voldemort, il était tellement pas revenu…

-En effet, ce n'était que quelque tentative de votre part pour vous faire remarquer.

-Si j'avais besoin de ça… Et ce pourquoi je suis _siiiii_ célèbre, c'est vrai que c'est à cause d'un pauvre gosse blagueur à qui j'ai foutu la frousse de sa vie en manquant de le tuer de peu, et à qui j'ai conseillé de se laisser pousser les cheveux, de prendre le soleil et de se refaire le nez, parce que la mode à la Mickael Jackson, c'est révolue.

-Pardon ?

-Quelque chose de trop compliqué pour vous, à ce que je vois.

-Vous êtes insupportable, Mr Potter ! s'énerva la chose.

-Oh, je suis comblé, dans ce cas, ricana le brun, portant la bouteille à sa bouche, buvant un bon coup.

-MERLIN ! hurla Ombrage, faisant presque sursauter Harry et manquant de le faire avaler de travers.

Ben tiens, qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore, cette grosse vache ?

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama-t-elle, montrant la bouteille.

-Ben, une bouteille, sourit Harry.

-De quoi ?

-De quoi, quoi ? Vraiment très drôle, honnêtement, il s'amusait bien. Peut être cette soirée n'était-elle pas si horrible, tout compte fait.

-La bouteille, qui y-t-il dedans ?

-Aaaaah çaaaa ! C'est du Champomy, voyons.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Tout juste, Auguste ! Allez, j'avoue, c'est de la vodka.

-Et qu'est ce que vous faites avec ça ? s'indigna la bonne « femme ».

-Ben, je bois, quelle question.

-C'est inapproprié ! s'exclama Ombrage.

-Ah ?

-Amener de l'alcool à une soirée est vraiment déplacé ! N'avez-vous eu aucune éducation ?

-Nope, qu'est ce que vous voulez. Et bon, on reconnaît les pauvres gens qui ont jamais eu de vie, ils savent tellement pas ce que c'est, une _vraie_ soirée…

-Vous êtes vraiment infernal ! s'énerva la chose.

-Oh, ça, c'est parce que je peux même pas voir votre tête en peinture, sinon, je suis que casse pieds, ricana Harry.

-Vous… Vous ! »

Harry souriait, goguenard. Avec un peu de chance, elle s'étoufferait avec son indignation. Alors que la chose informe devenait sérieusement rouge, au grand contentement du Survivant, le Ministre débarqua.

« Oh, Dolores, Harry ! Les deux personnages de la soirée ! Comment allez vous ?

-Monsieur le Ministre ! s'exclama le truc rose, la voix encore plus aigue qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Dolores ? s'enquit Fudge, l'air concerné.

-Ce-ce-ce… Potter ! hurla Ombrage. C'est un tel grossier personnage ! Il faudrait l'enfermer !

-Oooooh, la pauvre madame, ricana Harry. Je peux encore dire ce que je veux, grosse vache, la liberté d'expression, vous connaissez ? »

Bon, peut être qu'il était un peu plus imbibé que ce que Blaise pensait, vraiment.

« Ah, au fait, Monsieur le Ministre, je crois que votre baguette doit être quelque part sur un des lustres, déclara-t-il, pointant les sources de lumière à près de cinq mètres du sol. Yann s'ennuyait, tout à l'heure. »

Et sur ces mots, il planta le Ministre et sa secrétaire pour aller voir ailleurs, sous les yeux ahuris d'une partie de l'assemblée, et d'une démarche tout à fait sure et pas le moins du monde vacillante. Ah ben ça…

* * *

Draco rejoignit rapidement Harry, qu'il avait suivi de loin après cette scène. Ce dernier s'était casé dans un coin, sa bouteille toujours à la main, scannant la salle, sans doute à la recherche de son compagnon.

« Hey, Potter, l'appela-t-il.

-Uh ? Ah, Malfoy… Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Et bien, je –

-Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

Draco venait d'être interrompu par le vampire en question. Il l'aurait bien tué, sur le coup.

« Quoi ? soupira le brun, agacé.

-J'ai faim ?

-Et bien, te gênes pas, mais va chasser ailleurs, ça la foutrait mal, ici.

-…Mais… J'ai la flemme, se plaignit le vampire.

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Tu me gonfles, Yann.

-Et bien, tu pourrais –

-Crève. La dernière fois, t'as failli me tuer, alors va te servir ailleurs. »

Draco était ahuri. Harry Potter avait vraiment servi de bouffe pour un vampire ?

« Maaaais… »

Le vampire avait été interrompu dans sa plainte par un coup de bouteille.

« Okay, okay… Je reviens. A plus, vieux. »

Et il quitta la salle. Ou plutôt, Draco ne put plus le voir.

« Tu les laisses vraiment tuer des gens, s'étonna Draco.

-Tout le monde doit mourir un jour ou l'autre. Juste, pour certains, ça arrive plus vite que pour d'autres… »

Et sur ces mots, il finit sa bouteille cul sec.

« T'es plus le même, remarqua Draco.

-Hahahaha, j'aurais pensé que toi, plus que tous les autres, tu aurais vu ça…

-Quoi donc ?

-Que tu n'étais pas le seul à porter un masque. »

Sans laisser au blond la possibilité de répondre, le brun se redressa, balança le cadavre de sa bouteille là où il voudrait bien aller, et se dirigea vers quelqu'un qui passait. Ah, Blaise.

« Oh, ramène ta fraise là, toi, avant que je dégomme quelqu'un.

-Tant que ça a plus de trente cinq ans et que c'est en costume, te gêne pas.

-Tu penses que je recevrais un deuxième Ordre de Merlin ?

-Si je remplace le Ministre ? Oui, bien sur. »

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, quand Draco revit le Survivant, celui-ci était en train de pester contre seul lui savait quoi, et avait l'air franchement agacé. Bref, il faisait un peu peur. Mais c'était pas ça qui allait arrêter les vautours, hein.

« Mr Poooootteeeeeer ! »

Harry se retourna vers son interlocuteur –interlocutrice, en l'occurrence –, le regard sombre. Qui c'était encore, celle là, et qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Le coté réellement (mais vraiment) très très chiant de ce genre de soirée officielle venait à peine de commencer.

« Quoi ?

-Oh oh oh… »

Alors si en plus, elle se transformait en équivalent du Père Noël, elle allait pas faire long feu…

« Mr Potter, ne prenez pas ce ton méprisant avec moi, on ne me la fait pas, sourit la femme. Avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie, Mr Potter ? »

Ah ben tiens. Ça faisait que dix huit fois qu'on lui posait la question en six minutes et quarante deux secondes. Il allait vraiment finir par en prendre un pour taper sur les autres, à ce rythme là. Quand les gens comprendraient-ils qu'il ne venait déjà pas à ce genre de soirée volontairement, et certainement pas pour se trouver quelqu'un ?

« Et bien… Déjà, vous êtes qui ? Non non, pas la peine de répondre, en fait, je m'en fous. Et sinon…

-Mais bien sur qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie, s'exclama une voix derrière le Survivant.

-Ah ? demanda la femme d'un certain âge, dépitée.

-Ouais, ma meilleure amie, sourit le brun, et sous le regard interloqué de son interlocutrice, il ne fit que lever sa main droite. Si avec ça, elle comprenait pas…

Et en effet, elle comprit, car elle prit un air outragée pour s'en aller rageusement, sous le regard goguenard du Survivant.

« Ca, c'était bâtard, Harry, ricana son ami.

-Ben écoute, Seamus, quand je leur dis de manière compréhensive et gentille –

-Tu sais faire ça, toi ? s'étonna le blond.

-Oh, ta gueule, hein. Donc, elles comprennent pas, alors on le fait de manière plus radicale. Elles ont qu'à pas venir me chercher, si elles veulent pas se faire jeter… »

Draco en sourit presque. Le Survivant serait-il un éternel célibataire ?

« C'est drôle, jusqu'à y'a pas longtemps, ça te dérangeait pas… »

Ou pas.

« Y'a pas longtemps… Je trouve que huit mois, c'est quand même assez long…

-Quoiiiii ?! Ca fait huit mois que tu fais abstinence ? Chapeau, mon pote.

-Tu me casses les pieds.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu allais dévoiler notre amour au grand jour…

-Si tu dis ça, tu vas te faire jeter par ta fiancée…

-Ouais, c'pas faux. Mais quelle est notre relation alors ? Je veux compter pour toi ! s'exclama Seamus, d'un faux air mélodramatique.

-Bah, t'es ma femme de ménage, ça devrait suffire.

-Oh, goujat.

-D'ailleurs, tu me sers pas à grand-chose, sourit Harry. Tu mets juste un peu plus le bazar…

-C'est d'ta faute, aussi, t'as qu'à pas laisser autant de trucs par terre.

-De là à tout jeter par la fenêtre… »

Alors que Finnigan répliquait vivement à l'aide de grands mouvements de bras, Yann arriva, l'air plus frais que plus tôt. Moins pâle, aussi, nota Draco.

« Ah, je vois que t'as déjà trouvé la furie, déclara le vampire à l'adresse d'Harry.

-Y m'a trouvé tout seul, j'ai rien demandé, moi.

-Je voulais te prévenir, parce qu'il est un peu plus excité que d'habitude. Je sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont donné…

-Oooooh, mais pas grand-chose, rigola Seamus. Juste du rhum, de la vodka, de jus de fruits, du martini, du whisky, du coca, du saké, de la grenadine et une cuisse de grenouille.

-Beurk, grimaça Harry. Et t'as pu boire tout ça en si peu de temps… ?

-Oh, on m'a tout filé en même temps, sourit le Gryffondor.

-Ah bah tu m'étonnes que tu sois pas net…

-Tu parles, j'ai tout dégobillé sur les chaussures à Dean, c'était trop dégueu.

-Va accepter de boire ce truc, toi, aussi…

-Tu sais bien que je refuse jamais un paris ! Et puis, bon, t'as fait pire, hein…

-Mais tellement pas, soupira Harry.

-Si si, t'avais bu de la soupe de potiron, avec du martini et du whisky, et y'avait des choux de Bruxelles, dedans…

-J'ai fait ça quand, moi ?

-Quand on avait quinze ans, tu te souviens pas ? Même que t'avais voulu rouler une pelle à Snape quand on est tombé sur lui dans les couloirs.

-C'est pas m- Quoi ?! s'exclama le Survivant, l'air ahuri.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu te souvenais plus… On avait décidé de pas te le dire, histoire de pas trop te traumatiser. On est impressionnable, quand on est jeune…

-Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait jamais voulu me laisser approcher une bouteille d'alcool… Je comprenais pas, moi, marmonna le brun.

-C'était très drôle, ricana Seamus.

-Tais toi. Qu'est ce tu fous là, d'ailleurs ?

-J'ai repensé à toi et à cette soirée absolument abominable…

-Oh, comme tu es compatissant.

-Et j'ai pensé que je pouvais bien te dégoûter en te disant qu'on a commencé un karaoké, déclara Seamus.

-…Ouais, ben en fait, je suis presque content d'être là, répondit le Survivant.

-Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que je suis ici ? Je t'aime bien, mais bon, le Ministère, quoi. En plus, y'a même pas d'alcool…

-Siiiiiiii ! s'exclama alors Yann, leur mettant chacun une bouteille dans les mains.

-Trop cool ! s'exclama le Gryffondor.

-Retournons nous torcher la gueule, ricana le Survivant.

-A la votre ! »

* * *

Draco observait le Survivant, de loin, qui était toujours accompagné de ses deux acolytes. Et visiblement, ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'ennuyer, là bas, ce qui n'était absolument pas son cas. Parce qu'en plus, la musique était pourrie. Franchement, qui écoutait encore de l'opéra à leur époque ? Il vit Blaise les rejoindre, et eut d'un coup la même envie. Mais n'était pas Malfoy qui voulait, et sa fierté en était donc plus que surdimensionnée.

« Tu sais, c'est pas en restant à l'espionner à trente mètres qu'il te remarquera… »

Et voilà, il était tellement pris dans ses pensées que l'arrivée de son parrain l'avait presque fait sursauter. Sursauter tout court, d'ailleurs.

« Pardon ?

-Arrête de ne faire que l'observer et va lui parler, bon sang ! soupira Severus.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Snape soupira. Dans la famille « déniement total et en bloc », il demandait le fils…

« Arrête de faire l'imbécile, va le voir, ou arrête de te plaindre ! »

Le professeur allait tourner les talons pour partir, quand le Survivant fit ce qu'il avait fait une bonne partie de la soirée : il apparut brusquement.

« Potter ! Au nom de Merlin, qu'est ce que je vous ai dit ?!

-A quoi ça sert de demander si vous le savez déjà ? ricana Harry.

-Vous me cassez les pieds, grogna Snape.

-Ouais, je suis né pour ça, mon père pouvait vraiment pas vous voir… »

Severus l'aurait bien frappé, s'il ne savait pas que c'était un moyen très caché de lui reprocher toutes ces années d'injustice. Ah, s'il avait su.

« Je suis au courant. Et c'était réciproque.

-Il vous dit d'aller vous faire foutre, sourit Harry, goguenard.

-Je lui retourne la directive. » grinça Severus. Quand allait-il donc arrêter son petit jeu ? « A voir ce que son fils est devenu, votre père doit se retourner dans sa tombe...

-Je sais pas, et je saurais jamais, ricana le brun. J'ai jamais eu de parents pour me faire la morale, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. »

Il retourna ensuite boire à sa bouteille. Snape grimaça et grogna :

« Bon sang, Potter, qu'est ce que vous faites avec ça ?

-Hahahaha, on vous rajouterais un nœud dans les cheveux, vous remplaceriez parfaitement Ombrage.

-Je vais décider d'ignorer ce que vous avez dit, et mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Maintenant, posez cette bouteille et éloignez vous de moi, grinça Severus.

-Oh,vous inquiétez pas, je tiens bien l'alcool, maintenant, sourit Harry. Je ne vais pas essayer de vous ressauter dessus.

-Oh, vous vous souvenez à ce que je vois…

-Absolument pas, Seamus a juste lâché l'affaire.

-Ah, parce que Finnigan est ici aussi… grommela le professeur.

-Eeeeeet oui. J'ai des amis gentils, ils pensent à moi. Quand ils peuvent pas rentrer chez eux, rajouta-t-il, railleur.

-Heeeeey, Haaaaarryyyyyyyyy ! l'appela une voix derrière lui.

-Ah, Seamus, justement, on parlait de toi ! répondit Harry.

-Ah ? Oh, bonsoir, professeur, dit le blond, à l'adresse de Snape.

-Ah, Potter, vous voyez, enfin quelqu'un de poli, nota le professeur.

-Héhé, vous faites pas d'idées, c'est juste que vous lui faites atrocement peur, gloussa le brun.

-Hey, c'est même pas vrai ! »

Le brun continua de rire aux dépends du pauvre Gryffondor pendant un petit moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de micro se fasse entendre et que :

« Mesdames et Messieurs ! Le moment que vous attendez tous est enfin arrivé ! Le Père Noël va faire son apparition ! Préparez vous à recevoir des cadeaux et … »

Harry observa la scène d'un œil neutre.

« Oui, c'est ça que je voulais te dire, soupira Seamus. Que t'avais absolument envie d'aller aux toilettes pour au moins une demie heure.

-…C'est quoi, ces conneries ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

-De quoi ?

-Ben, le Père Noël, c'est bien pour les enfants de moins de dix ans… or, on est tous adultes ici…

-Ah, le Père Noël a toujours eu une grande influence chez les sorciers de tout âge. C'est normal qu'on ait ça dans ce genre de soirée, déclara le Gryffondor.

Harry ne savait pas trop s'il devait en rire ou pleurer, parce que c'était quand même un peu pitoyable… Mais toutes ses pensées se virent dissoutes quand le bonhomme rond et rouge fit son apparition.

« A MOOOOOOOOORT ! »

* * *

Il avait fallu l'intervention de Seamus e_t_ de Yann pour retenir le petit brun d'aller faire un massacre.

« Mais pourquoi, _pourquoi_ je peux pas aller lui faire la peau et me faire un manteau avec, hein ?!

-Parce que tuer quelqu'un dans une de ces soirées, quand on s'appelle Harry Potter, c'est un peu malvenu, et que bon, il donne des cadeaux et parfois des bonbons, le Père Noël, lui expliqua Seamus.

-Ah ? »

A ce moment, l'homme déguisé en Père Noël fit son apparition devant eux. Il allait sortir son habituel discours sur l'amour et l'amitié, mais face au regard psychotique du Survivant, décida d'abréger, de vite donner les cadeaux et de s'enfuir rapidement.

« Je peux vraiment p-

-Non. »

Harry soupira. C'était pas juste, vraiment. Il choisit de faire, à l'instar de ses camarades, l'ouverture du cadeau que lui avait donné le _Monstre_. Cadeau emballé dans un immonde papier vert fluo avec des petits Pères Noël et des rennes violets. Non mais, _franchement_.

« C'est de ta faute, souffla Seamus.

-De quoi ?

-T'as fait peur à ce pauvre type, il nous a pas donné de bonbons.

-Mon dieu, tu vas en mourir, ironisa Harry.

-J't'en voudrais toute ma vie…

-Fais donc, fais donc. »

Il arracha cette ignoble paquet cadeau, pour découvrir quelque chose d'encore plus moche. Quelque chose de bordeaux, avec des rayures vertes, oranges et roses.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ? marmonna le Survivant.

-Ooooooh, quelle chance tu as, Harry ! »

Le Ministre venait de faire son apparition devant le petit groupe. Y'avait comme une impression de déjà vu…

« Pardon ?

-Le Père Noël t'a donné la même cape que la mienne ! »

Ah oui, en effet, le Ministre portait cette ignoble chose sur le dos.

« Ah ben, tu m'étonnes, que je l'aime pas, le Père Noël, déclara Harry, sous le regard surpris du Ministre.

-Pardon ?

-Seamus ? appela le brun.

-Vui ?

-Tu viens avec moi, j'vais brûler ce truc dehors…

-J'arriiiiiiive ! T'as un briquet ?

-Toujours. Tiens, si on a de la chance, on brûlera même les cheveux à Yann, dans la foulée.

-Hey ! Qu'est ce que t'as contre mes cheveux ?

-Mais rien, mais rien… Allons y !

-Je suis sur que son ancêtre, c'était Jeanne d'Arc, rigola Seamus.

-Je t'emmerde. »

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, la fête avait continué, la musique était toujours aussi pourrie, Blaise s'emmerdait toujours autant, Harry n'avait tenté de tuer le bonhomme rouge que dix huit fois, Ombrage s'indignait toujours autant (et le Survivant espérait toujours qu'elle finisse par s'étouffer), y'avait toujours pas d'alcool, Seamus était retourné à son réveillon, le karaoké avait du finir, depuis le temps, Harry ne l'avait pas accompagné, il se méfiait d'Hermione, il y avait eu cinq ou six explosions, et le Ministre, avec sa baguette disparue, était proche de la dépression nerveuse et s'arrachait les cheveux, Severus avait réellement envie de partir, maintenant, et Draco était à la recherche du Survivant, parce que bon, la soirée était presque finie.

Seulement, même le vampire, qui semblait stagner dans un coin de la salle, ne savait pas où il pouvait bien être. Il finit par aller faire un tour dans les rues alentours, savait-on jamais.

Et en effet, il finit par retrouver Harry, à bien cinq cent mètres de la réception, assis sur les marches d'un perron, jouant avec la neige à coté de lui. Sauf que, il devait au moins faire moins cinq, et le survivant ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une chemise. Draco jura.

« Potter, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? »

A l'entente de son nom, le brun releva la tête, et offrit un regard un peu trouble au blond.

« J'aimais bien la neige, murmura-t-il, semblant lointain.

-Potter…

-Quand on est petit, c'est rigolo, c'est tout blanc, c'est froid, comme les glaces… et quand on regarde de près, c'est joli, aussi…

-Potter…

-Et puis, tous les autres enfants, ils allaient jouer dans la neige… alors, c'est que ça devait être drôle… Et ils s'amusaient, avec leur père, jusqu'à ce que la mère arrive pour leur dire de rentrer avant d'attraper froid… Et moi, je pouvais que les regarder…

-Pot- Harry…

-Je les regardais, quand j'étais dehors… On me demandait de bouger la neige de devant la maison… Je pouvais essayer de m'amuser avec, en passant, mais… il faisait froid… Et après, j'avais chaud et froid en même temps…

-Potter, je crois que t'es bien bourré, remarqua Draco, d'un ton neutre.

-Je crois que t'as raison, Malfoy, lui répondit le Survivant, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sinon, pourquoi est ce que je te raconterais la pauvre enfance malheureuse de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ? Avec un peu de chance, je m'en souviendrais pas demain…

-Qui sait. Allez, Potter, debout. C'est l'heure de rentrer.

-Je sais. J'ai pas envie de bouger. Je dois être un peu dérangé, dans le fond, rit doucement le brun. C'est pareil qu'avant : tout seul, dans le froid…

-Potter…

-En fait, je pense que c'est pour ça que j'aime pas Noël : jamais personne pour te le fêter… Alors, à quoi bon ? Si le Père Noël avait existé, ce serait un bel enculé… Penserait au fils tyran, mais pas au cousin… Pitié, faite moi taire, marmonna Harry, en enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux.

Draco n'aimait pas voir Potter dans cet état là. Autant l'état dans lequel il avait passé la majeure partie de la soirée était déstabilisant, autant celui-ci était perturbant. Voir Harry Potter faible et désoeuvré ne lui plaisait pas. Il s'approcha donc du petit brun, passant un bras et une partie de sa cape autour de ses épaules. Ne sentant aucun mouvement de rejet, il soupira, et murmura :

« Qui sait ? Peut être que quelqu'un sera là pour te le souhaiter l'année prochaine, en pensant seulement à toi…

-Qui sait, sourit Harry, le visage toujours dans ses genoux.

Il y eut un long silence léger, durant lequel le brun se réchauffait. Finalement, peut être qu'il ne haïssait pas autant Noël…

« Au fait… Joyeux Noël, Harry.

-Dis pas ça, ou je vais devoir te taper… »

Mais bon, fallait quand même pas pousser, hein. Mais l'année prochaine, pour pouvoir apprécier cette fête, il fallait juste qu'il pense à deux-trois choses, dont refuser toute invitation venant du Ministre…

« Haaaaarryyyyyyyy, où t'eeeeeees ? Faut rentrer à la maison ! »

Et penser à semer ses amis en chemin, aussi.

* * *

Bon, voilà, finiiiii ! Contents, hein ? Moi, chuis fière de moi, j'ai réussi à faire ça en 3 jours ! Et bon, y'a 2-3 trucs presque sérieux, alors c'est bien, parce que je désespérais d'écrire autre chose que de la vaste connerie, uh. Et je tiens à préciser que cet OS, je l'avais fini le 24 dans l'après midi, hein. Chuis juste longue à publier. Et bon, feufeunet n'est pas très très coopératif, uh...

Et, au passage, non, je n'ai rien contre Noël, en fait, j'aime beaucoup cette fête (surtout les cadeaux, si vous voulez savoir !)

Allez, joyeuses fêtes, Joyeux Nowel et Bonne Année !

Et je viens de remarquer, le nombre 18 doit être symbolique pour moi, il ressort 3 fois xD

Et, aussi, super important : le Seamus pyromane, il est paaaas à moi, pour toute réclamation ou plainte, allez voir lulu, ou kei.otaru, hein, j'y suis pour rien, tout est de sa faute.


End file.
